Problem: $\overline{AC}$ is $24$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $7$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $25$ units long What is $\sin(\angle ABC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $24$ $7$ $25$
SOH CAH TOA in = pposite over ypotenuse opposite $= \overline{AC} = 24$ hypotenuse $= \overline{AB} = 25$ $\sin(\angle ABC)=\dfrac{24}{25}$